Mike and Rachel one-shot
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: So a smutty one-shot me and my friend role-played the other day, decided to make it a fanfic. Depending on the feedback depends on if I continue it. Read an Review please guys.


**/so I was role-playing with a new friend the other day and he asked me to write it up as a fanfic, enjoy you guys :-)**

Mike walked into McKinley in search of Rachel; he was fed up of hiding his feelings for her and was pretty sure she felt the same way. Mike walked down the hallway frowning when he saw Rachel wasn't at her locker, then grinned

"The choir room." He smiled and went to the choir room and saw her playing the piano, he smiled and went inside locking the door quietly and went over to her putting his hands on her shoulders. Rachel gasped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned around smiling when she saw Mike,

"Oh hey Mike, you scared me." She smiled moving over on the piano bench for him, he smiled sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, but what are you doing in here all alone?" Mike smiled sitting close to her, making Rachel blush slightly.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying out some new music. Some stuff than I'm used to." She smiled and Mike nodded reading through it resting his hand on her arm,

"Show me what you've got then." Rachel smiled and played the music on the piano accidentally hitting the wrong notes a few times. Mike chuckled

"Not bad, still needs some practice until it sounds like this." He smiled and played the music hitting all the notes. Rachel smirked and gently shoved his shoulder,

"Ok ok. No-one likes a show off." She chuckled; Mike chuckled and played the song one more time.

"This song, it's perfect. Just like you." He smiled blushing and looked at the floor whilst Rachel grinned thinking he liked her back,

"Oh thanks, but umm how are you and Tina doing? I haven't seen you two hanging out recently." She frowned slightly looking at him,

"She broke up with me last month, I'm surprised she didn't tell you." He shrugged and smiled slightly when she put her hand on his bicep,

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She was sorry for him but was secretly thrilled that he was single again. Mike shrugged and held Rachel's hands,

"I wasn't truly happy with her anyway." Rachel smiled looking down at their hands, unsure whether she should do something.

"Maybe she was just the wrong girl for you." Mike nodded seeing the spark of happiness in Rachel's eyes and she looked down grinning and played with the hem of her short skirt. Mike put two fingers under her chin lifting her head up and brushed her hair out of her face,

"I always saw you whilst kissing Tina ray." He smiled and bent down to kiss her, but Rachel shook her head and stood up,

"We can't." She headed for the door but Mike ran in front of her and blocked her way out,

"I know you want this, I saw it in your eyes." He took his shirt off and grinned pulling her close. Rachel ran her hands gently over his abs,

"We really shouldn't, Tina's my friend and your ex."  
"Don't think about her, I know you want this as much as I do." He smiled and slipped his hand under her shirt gently cupping her breast, making her moan slightly and kissed her passionately. Rachel gave in and kissed him back running her fingers through his hair. Mike grinned pulling her shirt off and kissed along her collar bone opening her bra taking it off licking his lips, Rachel blushed and tried to cover herself up,

"No don't do that, you're body is perfect. Please don't hide it from me." He smiled kissing down her neck sucking at the junction of neck and shoulder as Rachel undid his trousers and hasped as his 8 ½ inch cock popped out. Mike chuckled at her reaction,

"Please tell me you don't believe in the rumours about Asians having small cocks." He yanked down her skirt and underwear at the same time.

"I don't listen to rumours, but you're huge. How will you fit in my pussy?" Rachel bit her lip scared it would hurt her if they had sex.

"Trust me Ray, it will fit." He smiled kissing a path down her chest and stomach down to her pussy placing a small kiss on it causing Rachel to gasp whispering his name,

"You sure it won't hurt me."

"I promise I'll be gentle with you." He smiled and pulled Rachel over to the piano bench sitting her on it and got on his knees spreading her legs moaning at the sight

"Fuck Rach." He grinned and licked a line up her pussy,

"God you taste good babe." Rachel gasped and tried to close her legs as no-one has licked her before and Mike smirked holding them open,

"Not so fast beautiful." He grinned and pushed his tongue inside her pussy moaning at the heat surrounding his tongue and grinned as Rachel gave in and gripped his hair to keep his head in place. He pushed his tongue further inside her and used his finger to rub her clit moaning as Rachel hooked a leg over his head gasping,

"Oh yes Michael." She gasped shocked as the bell rang and pulled his head away from her pussy trying not to whimper,

"The bell just rang, someone's gonna see us!"

"Relax, I locked the door and the blinds are down, we're fine." She grinned and kissed him before pushing his head back to her pussy, he licked a line up it before standing up.

"I wanna try something." He grabbed her arse and picked her up laying her on the piano, Rachel giggled

"Michael, what are you doing?" Michael winked and climbed on top of her, pushing two fingers into her pussy and moved them back and forth,

"You were nervous about my cock hurting you so I'm gonna stretch your pussy."  
"Oh Michael, that feels so good." He grinned and spread his fingers inside her and inserted a third one,

"God Rach, you're so tight, so fucking hot." He grinned sucking over the mark he'd made earlier on her neck,

"Don't make me too loose Mike or your cock won't feel my pussy properly." Mike smirked and pulled his fingers out feeding them to her and slammed his pussy into her groaning making Rachel scream at the stretch.

"Oh you're so big Mike! I feel so good." He grinned and thrusted into her slowly but hard,

"I love the feeling of your tight pussy around my cock, so fucking warm."

"Oh Mikey! You've got such a big cock, you love having it in my pussy don't you?"

"I really really love it! It's so tight and warm baby." He pulled his cock out of her and walked over to a chair sitting down smirking at Rachel,

"Come here." Rachel climbed out the piano still wearing her heels and strutted over to him,

"What can I do for you Michael?"

"It's your turn to pleasure me baby." He smirked stroking his cock,

"Suck me baby." Rachel smirked and got on her knees spreading his legs slightly,

"You ready for this?" She grinned as Mike nodded and licked the tip before sucking on it moaning as Mike pushed the hair away from her face holding it at the back of her head so he could watch. Rachel smirked pulling off his cock,

"Oh I forgot to mention. I have no gag reflex." She winked sinking her mouth back over his entire length.

"Fuck! That's a god given talent. You're doing it awesome." Rachel bobbed her head up and down on his cock occasionally slurping and wrapped her hand around the base squeezing slightly.

Mike gasped thrusting slightly into Rachel's mouth,

"You don't look like someone who does this regular." Rachel chuckled and pulled off knowing what she said would drive him insane,

"This is my first time." She sank her mouth on his cock bobbing her head faster.

"Fuck baby! You're fucking great at this." He pulled his cock out of her mouth and shoved her to lie down on the floor,

"You've made me so horny." Rachel grinned at him and spread her bent legs wide for him as he knelt down and slammed his rock hard cock into her so his balls slapped her arse making Rachel gasp,

"Oh yes Mike! That's it! Give it to me rough!" Mike smirked and thrusted into her pussy hard and fast gripping her tits as Rachel started rubbing her clit furiously needing release.

"So close Rach." He moaned and slammed hard into her once more before shooting his cum inside her pussy making Rachel scream out and squirt her juices over his cock. Mike smiled pulling his cock out of her,

"That was the best sex of my life." Rachel frowned sitting up,  
"Wait, this wasn't just about sex for you, was it?" Mike shook his head quickly and kissed her hard,

"Never, but we best keep this between us for now." He smiled and pulled out of her getting dressed and Rachel nodded doing the same.

"My daddy's are away for the month. Wanna come round later and have a repeat?" She winked as Mike nodded and kissed her leaving.

**/so what did you guys think? Please review! If you like this check out my other smut story 'Everybody wants a bit of Burt' thanks guys. Love ya all 3 **


End file.
